Another Shot
by DelthBlade
Summary: Malick Flynn Hard-Castle, a poor boy, who lives in the center of a war zone, he was raised since birth by his father and mother to fight, but also be humble and well mannered, with his best friends Jak, and Den, he met in their training, they find themselves in a bad situation many years after, but all this ended when he was shot in the head then resuscitated later Warnin(Language)
1. Chapter 1

So I'm pretty sure you know me as Malick, or Flynn or whatever, I'm a navy sniper, blah, blah, you know this, so lets tell you guys a little story, on how i was raised, just like Jak he had parents, didnt like them, and all that, but mine werent as brutal, they still disowned me, but hey all of us dont like how this war is going, so lets just start the story, after a brief description, Ok, so i had green eyes, their electric blue now, i stand at six four, i use to be six two, but that serum i got injected in me was enough to make me a lot bigger, i have black hair like all of our little crew, i love to drink, my muscles are better than Jaks, since I'm Malick but thats all, oh and i have better fashion than Jak, but its gotten better, he can match stuff now, his camo was horrible at first, but its good now, ok enough about all that, lets get into the story, gonna be quick since i do have a good memory, and i can summarize well

We all died and Jak got to go to a world full of animals, the end

Just kidding, ok

*Malick at thirteen years old*

"LOWER YOUR STANCE BOY" Malicks father was teaching him boxing and was directing him in a fight, while his opponents father led him

"HOOK NOW MALICK!" Malick hooked the other kid, and hit him in the neck, his father clapped then Malick used both of his hands and smacked either side of the boys head

"UPPERCUT THAT GUT" Malick hut the boy in the gut and he bumped up then fell to his knees and laid on the ground

"YES MALICK THAT IS HOW YOU DO IT BOY!" His father got onto the ring, while the other boys father got on his boys side, to help him up

"T-thanks dad, ugh huh" Malick coughed a bit fo blood up then spit it out and his dad slapped his back, Malick had a broken nose and bruised his entire chest, and one of his arms

"Lets go get you ready for your gun exam, we only have two more weeks then you have to go and help Mike with his son, your turning into a fighting machine my boy" Malicks father Patrick put an arm around Malick shoulder and walked with him out, into a street, it was nineteen ninety one and Malick was going the resistance in two weeks to help win the war, he was an expert marksman and a great hand to hand fighter

"Ok, first lets get you a drink, you look like hell, then again we went easy today, not our full four hours" Malick smiled, he had a missing canine, which was slowly coming back in since his father had made sure Malick lost all of his baby teeth younger, but his canine was taking a long time to come in, it was shorter than the other, but was coming (At age sixteen it was fully out and grown, it was his strongest tooth)

"What do you want?" Malick saw his father a black and white menu, an old store was where they went after practice so Malick could eat or drink

"I just want a big cup of ice water" His father ordered him a glass of water, and he went to meet his friends, and discuss how Malick would be used in the war, Malick got his water, and chugged it

"Hey kid, what happened to you, you look beat to hell" Malick sstill had a busted nose the bridge was bleeding and his left jaw side was swollen, his undershirt was very wet and his right arm was still shaky, Malick smiled and made a fist

"Boxing for the resistence sir" The man smiled and gave him twenty dollars

"Thanks boy, your brave you know that?" Malick showed him a tattoo of an orange gem, on his left side of his hand, it was hidden, but if the skin was stretched, it would make a gem, signing for the resistence

"Yes sir, thank you" The man said goodbye and walked back to his counter, Malick kept drinking the water

"Hey Mal, i gotta go help them sign a lot of paper work, so i'll be back very very late, when you finish your water, go meet Thomas he'll help you set up, not that you need it" Malick smiled and his father pushed his fist over Malicks jaw

"See ya dad" Patrick waved goodbye, then Malick rested, he was going to give himself ten minutes before he went to train, he was the best marksman, and the fastest, his training was for five hours, and he could miss all of it if he wanted to, but he wanted to be ready for the war

"Hey little guy, how are you?" A girl came up next to him, and she looked sixteen, seventeen, whichever

"I'm fine miss, just resting" Malick was not much taller than from his older self, he was standing at six foot already, he didnt grow much after he was fifteen, he was his full height

"Well, you sure dont look fine, what happened?" Malick showed his hand to her, and her mouth dropped

"Wow, thats cool, have you ever killed anyone before?" Malick looked at her odd, then stood up and left, he hated when people asked the resistence members those questions and especially himself, does he look like he has? he questioned himself every day if he looked scary enough to kill someone, and he did

Malick walked up the street, then took a right at the end of it, and he walked up a hill, the hill had a members only sign, and when you got in, you found a bunker hatch, and went down, there was a wall of weapons, and a range, or a dummy to test them on

"Malick, come on, Dennis want to show us something" Malick ran over to a tall man, his skin was dark and his eyes darker, he had huge hands and a very long pony tail

"What is it today? a new way to fuck a duck?" Thomas laughed then jogged over to a door

"That was funny, but no, this" Thomas opened the door, and they a thin young boy wearing black pants and a red shirt, he looked busy, then turned around and he had to brass knuckles with cloth on them and a white battery pack on each one, they had electrical tape wrapped on them, and when he put them on, he clicked a button with his thumbs on the battery's, then electricity shot onto them, he swung twice then walked over to a kid and tapped him with it, the kid jumped back, and started to rub his arm, it was slightly brown, and it had white skin on it, he rubbed it and pulled it off, then threw it in a bin

"Ok, someone take those away from him" Thomas walked over and Dennis swung at him

"Whoa mate, friendly, give em" Dennis shook his head, then Thomas smacked him and grabbed his wrists, he smacked Dennis's wrists together and he dropped the knuckles

"Thats what i thought, now go wait by George" Dennis walked over to George a slightly older and much nicer person than everyone, he was like an older brother to all of them, there were around forty kids in this bunker, all of them brothers and some were actually brothers

"Come on Tom, dont be mean" George thwacked the back of Thomas's head then walked over to the door and let everyone out to continue their training

"Hey Mal, what do you guys need to work on?" Malick made a gun with his hand and pulled it back

"Ahh, wait, Mal, whats with you nose? oh come on, Malick follow me" George was a medic, and a very good one

"Hey Tommy, can you help me? i need to pour some alcohol on his knuckles then his nose, and then he needs to swish it around, so can you hold his hand down, and his head in place after?" Thomas walked over to Malick who set his hands on a sink then George came over, and opened a black bottle, he poured the alcohol on, and his knuckles fizzed a little, it burned but he was ok, then he put his head over it, George put the bottle right over his nose and poured it, Malick groaned and George pat his back, then bandaged his nose and knuckles

"Swish this around and spit, do not swallow it, it has infected blood in it whenever you swallow, and i know you like to get as much as you can" George opened a water bottle with a brown liquid in it, he poured some in Malicks mouth, he swished it then spit in the sink

"There buddy, your good as new, now let me put some gauze on the gum" George got a small swab and stuck it in his mouth, Malick then saw a small bottle of mouth wash in a glass case, he walked over and chugged it George and Thomas hated watching him drink that, but he had been for a while, and he never got sick or anything from it

"Mal, your going to die from that shit you know that right?" Malick smiled then spit into the sink

"There, i left some for whoever" Thomas laughed and George gagged

"Lets go get our guns" Malick and them left the room to a sun locker, they all shared one, and they had parts they stole from people, and stores, in it, their guns looked like colorful rainbows, they changed parts and modified them to fit, their guns were unique, and every time they got a new object ehy could put on it, they added a rail or and extension and clipped it on

"Your gun looks like a f-, Malick, why the fuck do you have a laser on your sniper rifle?" Malick shrugged and said

"Accuracy?" Thomas punched Georges shoulder and winked

" You two are going to die on the field, i swear to you, and i know you will" They all laughed at his remark, then went to their range area, and Malick fired three shots into the dummys forehead making a small triangle, then another three making an M

"YOUR A FUCKING SHOW OFF!" George hated being the slowest shot, but he was use to using an automatic rifle

"NAH, ITS JUST PURE SKILL MY OLD FRIEND!" Malick and Thomas laughed as George gave them both the finger and they returned to firing

After everyone had finished, they put their guns away and talk, all of their hands are shakey and tired

"So, when do you guys go to the field?" Malick saw George hold up two fingers and Thomas held up two

"TWO DAYS!?" Thomas and George shook their heads

"Oh, two weeks?" George looked at Thomas and they said in unison

"Two years" Malicks jaw dropped, their the top three students, and they all had the best combat times

"I leave in two weeks" Thomas's locker slammed shut and George stumbled a little

"Malick what the fuck!? your to young to go out there! your father doesnt know shit about what your combat is like, you could wipe an army out before they moved their hands forward to move" Malick smiled then George started ti cry

"M-Malick, your to young, we cant let you go now, its to dangerous" As he said this, Malicks father walked in

"Malick, you leave next monday, Thomas, George your with Mal, he needs you two to function, good night, see you tomorrow Mal, i need to finish that paperwork now" George saw Malicks father leave then hugged Malick and pat his back

"Malick, your gonna be the best goddamn sniper in the resistance, Thomas, were keeping him safe

"Damn straight! Who do you think we are?! Alright guys, no more training until thursday, so lets go out and have the last two days as normal teens, well Mal your a new teen, but hey, were resistance fighters, what will the people not give us?" George and Malick both walked with Thomas to a pub and they sat down next to a small group of girls, they all looked a year older than Malick, or two years, but he wasnt looking for a girlfriend, he wanted one, then to get married

"Oi, Mal, your seven o" Malick turned his head and saw another small group of girls, some pointed to him then George, one got up and walked to George

"Hey guys, how are you?" Thomas smiled warmly and Malick did the same, George had a girlfriend, and he was seventeen, she was way to young to be talking to him, and Thomas was a perv, he was newly seventeen, and Malick was thirteen

"Were all fine miss, just resting up a bit" She looked at Malick who was drinking a large glass of water, while Thomas drank a soda and George a pint of some beer, he was to young to drink, but the tender knew him well, and George helped a lot, he was also a very abused kid, his parents kicked him out at fifteen, so he lived in the bunker and tended to the youngs teaching, while he helped with the pub every now and then

"Well, thats nice, are you guys going to be out tonight, having fun?" George looked at Malick then Thomas both nodded their heads, they wanted to be like teenagers before they left, so George nodded his head

"Were having fun tonight as well, want to join us?" George shook his head, then Malick did

"No thanks miss, just us tonight, sorry" The girl walked away, after putting something in Malicks water which no one noticed and Thomas slapped his forehead

"Are you serious?" George gave him the finger, and Malick laughed then clutched his stomach

"You alright bud?" Malick nodded then stood up, and breathed in heavy, his chest and his arm muscles hurt, he fell to his knees holding his arm, it shook violently, then Thomas helped him up, and George examined it, he tore the muscle and it was hurt from someone hitting it

"Come on Mal, lets get you back to the bunker for a proper medical set up" George lifted Mal up and let his shoulder be used as a support

"Whoa guys, where you goin?" Three of the girls blocked their path, and the other was behind them

"Um, helping our friend, he's hurt" George pointed to Malick who was grinding his teeth

"Stop that Mal, your teeth arnt gonna be there forever" Malick stopped then grabbed his shirt and squeezed


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok so what? your just gonna leave?" George and Thomas both nodded not understanding what was going on

"Ugh, i thought you were gonna have fun? like get us to take you out and get drunk, not leave and help your toddler" Malick looked up and frowned at the girl

"He's not a toddler for one, hes bigger than all of you, stronger than all of you, and a badass, like me" Thomas smiled at Malick, and Malick threw a salute to him

"Oh, really, then lets see him hit me" Malick looked up, he never hit women, and he never would

"Um, no, i dont hit gir- AH" The girl from behind, squeezed his torn muscle, and then pushed his arm forward

"HEY, STOP THAT!" Thomas moved in front of her, and the girls in the front walked up to George, they all tried to shove him back, but he just stood there and laughed

"Ok, fine, i'll move, but you come with me" George sat Malick on the floor, then wrapped his arms around all the girls and moved them over, he helped Malick up and walked over to the door, the girls moved back over, but Malick and George were waiting for Thomas

"Tommy, come on we dont got all night" Thomas walked over pushing the girls out of their way

"Malick you got balls, she could have stabbed you and you wouldnt have hit her?" Malick grinned at Thomas and he nodded

"Well, you got a lota control, i'd loose it, but if you were there, i would politely ask you to wait, then beat some ass" They all laughed and heard the doors behind them open

"You gotta be fuckin kiddin me" Malick looked back and saw the girls walking to them, all of them angry

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!?" Thomas was done with this game, he grabbed her by her shoudlers and pushed her back into a wall

"LEAVE US ALONE, OK?" Thomas let go and spit on the ground, he waited for one of them to cross it while Malick and George gained some distance, but as he turned to follow, he felt something enter his back, he spun around, and the girl fell down

"AAHH, WHAT THE HELL!?" Thomas took what was in his knife out, it was a sharpened piece of metal, he threw it far, then lifted the girl by her shirt

"You fucking touch either of them, any of you, and i'll kill you all, i dont care where you are, America? I'll hunt you down and fucking kill you" Thomas dropped her and walked away, each girl a lot less angry, and more scared, he wound and wanted to make sure George and Malick were ok

"You guys good? i had a little back problem with the girls" George held up the sharpened metal then spun it, Thomas turned and George sighed

"If you treat your body like a tool, and not a body Tom, your going to die, take care of it, dont over work it, and dont think the air is going to heal your wounds, you were just stabbed, but your not acting like it" Thomas shrugged then looked at Malick, he looked odd, like he was tired, it was only seven, and they wanted to go out and have fun

"Mal you ok? other than that injury?" Malick turned and closed his eyes, George felt him go limp, then said his name

"Malick? Malick!? MALICK!?" George set him down, Malick wasnt breathing, they saw he had a pulsing vein in his shoulder

"SHIT HES DRUGGED WITH HEMLOCK" George wiped the sharp metal off, then put the vein, he saw dark blood come out, after it turned a healthy red, he cut cloth off his shirt and wrapped it around him

"Thomas help me get him to the bunker!" George saw Thomas running back to the bar, Thomas arrived back and kicked the door in

"THOMAS WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-" Thomas yelled something

"WHERE ARE THOSE GIRLS!?" The tender pointed over at the table the girls were at, he saw there was a small amount of berrys in a little basket, he walked over and slammed his hands on the table

"WHICH ONE OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS WAS THE ONE THAT TALKED TO US FIRST!?" The tender walked over and put a hand on Thomas's shoulder

"Thomas what are you doing?" Thomas pointed to the berrys then said

"ONE OF THEM POISONED MAL!" The tender looked at the berrys closer the muttered

"Hemlock? Why do you ladys have hemlock in here?" One of the girls put her hand up and said

"Dares, we want to see someone drink a little bit of the juice, a berry can hurt you a lot, so a drop of the juice wont be as bad at all" Malick knew from there that they did indeed poison Malick, and they were wanting the to eat the berrys

"WHO TALKED TO MALICK, AND GEORGE?!" Thomas hadnt gotten a good look at her since she was between George and Malick, but her knew she had brown hair, and two of them, had brown hair

"Which one of you two talked to us?" Thomas saw one of the girls put her hand on the table, he slammed his hands on the table again an it rattled it

"YOU HURT MAL!?" She smiled at him and nodded, Thomas pulled the girl in front of her out, then pulled that one out by her arms

"WHY SHOULDNT I END YOU RIGHT NOW!?" She felt him shaking out of anger, and he grabbed her shirt then lifted her into the air

"WHY!?" Thomas saw her smile again, then she spit something at him, it was a berry, and she wiped her tongue on her shirt

"HEY, THOMAS PUT HER DOWN AND HELP ME CUFF THEM!" He turned and saw a police officer, a very good friend of theirs who helped the resistance, he supplied them with ammunition and some equipment, the resistance knew everyone, they were all brothers and sisters

"Gabby, this one spit some shit into me eyes, what was it?" Gabby looked over into his eyes, the spit was purple, and some of it was on his eye lid

"Oh shite, we need to clean your eyes out now, Finnegan get some water and put Thomas's head on the table" Thomas laid his head on the table looking up, Finnegan got water, while Gabby cuffed each girl, and set them on the ground

"The hell is wrong with you? your poisoning people for fun?" Two girls nodded, then the others looked at each other

"We didnt know, we were here to have fun, they said that it was elderberry, nothing poisonous, and it was cooked" Gabby rubbed his head, then turned to Thomas who was having water poured into his eyes, flushing the spit out

"Why the hell did you spit it in his eyes?" One girl laughed then said

"He threatened to kill us" Gabby turned back to Thomas then walked back over

"Thomas the girls said you threatened to kill them, is this true?" Thomas nodded his head and wiped the water out of his eyes

"They hurt Malick, and they stabbed me, then they poisoned him, wouldnt you do the same for your brother?" Gabby wiped his face then said

"Tom, how did they hurt Mal other than poison?" Thomas sat up after the remainder of the water was poured into his eyes

"One of them squeezed a bicep with a COMPLETELY torn muscle, they stabbed my back with a piece of metal which i threw somewhere, then i spit on the ground and waited, none of em crossed so i left after telling them that" Gabby wrote the charges down, then thank Thomas and went over to the girls

"You assaulted two people, attmpted to kill one, you might have killed one, and have caused a slight disruption in someones body, wilfull obstruction, you entered a building to commit an offence on the public, violent disorder was shown, you went into a public area showing you meant harm,you threatened someone in a public place, and they did threaten back, so charges shall not be pressed against them, do you understand these charges?" The girl who laughed spoke up and said

"My parents will pay our time off, so you can let us go" Gabby laughed then said

"YOU KNOW THIS IS MORE THAN FIFTEEN YEARS, CORRECT?! AND THE CHARGES, THE GOVERNOR COULDNT PAY THIS!" The girl who laughed just stared at Thomas who walked over and said

"Now, as i was saying, if i ever see you again, i will not be friendly, do i make myself clear?" Gabby eyed him, but he wasnt threatening them, he wasnt going to be friendly, he might curse at them or he might, but he also liked Thomas and Malick so he wanted to help them the best he could

"Yea, now go talk to your dead friend, i put a few berrys in his drink, so he must have swallowed them" Thomas almost kicked her in the head, but he ran out of the door and then to the bunker, he got in and yelled for George, he entered the room Georges hands were bloody, and Malick was laid limp on the table next to him

"GEORGE WHATS WRONG WITH MALICK!?" George turned and pointed to Malick, he wasnt breathing his lungs failed, his kidney failed, his organs mostly failed, his muscle was broken down, he was unconscious, and not breathing, he was dead

"MALICK!? MALICK!?" Thomas yelled his name hitting his chest and after a few seconds Malick started to breath, he choked on something then George ran over and started to put a long tube with a clear bottle on his hand down his throat, he put it down, then pumped three times, everything in his stomach came out into the bottle, then he ran over to a cabinet and took six IV bags out, he pinned one in Malick and he gave him three medicines to cancel out acid and anything else to keep the poison alive, Malick felt horrible

"G-George, thank y-you, Thomas heh, Y-you get em?" Thomas nodded then smiled at Malick, both boys called a doctor and he came in, they had done everything for him, all he needed was rest, and some bread in his stomach, then to get that bread out

"Ok, were all staying here tonight, so i'll get out bags ready, we go out tomorrow and get Mal some proper clothing and a proper portable mattress" George and Thomas both agreed on doing that, and they all went to sleep Malick, only had his shirt and pants, they were drenched in sweet and some blood, when George had gotten to the bunker he had felt Malick cough on his shoulder, he coughed blood, so George wiped it off, but couldnt save Malick in time, then Thomas had pushed air into his lung making him expell the current air and replace it, his kidney was given the proper nutrients when the IV was put in, so it was slowly healing

The next day after their encounter

"Ugh, my head, what did i sleep on?" Malick looked over and saw Thomas sitting in a corner, while George was on a bench, both asleep and both very tired

"Oh, ok, sleep" Malick laid back on the table, he saw the IV in him, and he remembered what they talked about as they went to bed, one of those girls had poisoned him

"George?" George sat up and rubbed his face, he smiled then stood up and got some water from the sink

"Yea Mal?" George gave him the glass of water and Malick drained it, then George got one of the IVs and put it in him, removing the other

"Is my father going to be angry at me?" George laughed then said

"If he is, hes not your father, what father would be angry at their boy for being poisoned?" Malick knew his dad would, he wouldnt be able to train, then again they did plan on doing nothing for the day, they heard a bunch of footsteps outside, then they heard laughter and talking

"Everyones here now, man i am tired" Thomas yawned then stretched, he walked over to Malick and pat his shoulder

"How do you feel Mal?" Malick shook his head and Thomas laughed

"Well at least your alive, by tomorrow you'll be fine, but then we have to keep on training, we can only get better, so rest, were gonna go get you some new cloths and a air mattress, so you can sleep" The two walked to the door and left, as the door shut Malicks father came in

"MALICK WHERE WERE Y-" His father saw the IV and ran to him

"What happened?!" Malick explained his story, and his father listened closely

"Good, their gone, at least we dont have to worry about Tom or George, now get some rest, lets dry you off first, you smell horrible" Malick and his father laughed then dried Malick off and helped him to the showers to clean himself, minding the IV

"Ok, just holler if you need anything" His father left and locked the door, then Malick started the shower and undressed, he cleaned himself then got out and got clothed, when he left, he saw Thomas and George being hugged by his father

"Thank you boys, you saved my boy, i wish you two were my own, George, i hope your parents know your the best here, so if they give you anymore trouble come to me, i want to speak with them and show them how i feel" George smiled weakly he hadnt seen his parents in a long time, at least two years, but he had scars everywhere to prove how he was used as a child, so he agreed and Thomas pat his back

"Malick, you three are gonna be resting for today and tomorrow, go out and have some fun, but BE CAREFUL" Malicks father handed them all some money, then told them to go and enjoy themselves, first they gave Malick his cloths and he took another shower to get the smell off him, then he put his cloths on and they left

"Ok, so how much money did you father give us?" Malick saw they had a lot more money than he thought

"Wow, he really wanted us to have fun, six hundred dollars" They all had two hundred, and they immediately decided to go to an equipment store that sold weapons and gear, they got in, and with their tattoos, they all got a discount and a lot more stuff that other people couldnt buy, so everything was very cheap, and they were all able to buy full sets of tactical armor, while Thomas left out a helmet, so he got a sword

"Did you really just buy, a fucking sword?" Thomas held it up and spun it around

"Its a dirk ya dick" Malick laughed then they went to store their armor, Malick had gotten the armor to fit him exactly since he wasnt going to grow any more, or at least he thought, he ended up growing a little, but the armor was fine, and the gear


	3. Chapter 3

"Your gear makes you look like a robot" Malick saw George put his mask on, it was a gas mask with a night vision filter

"Thanks, i think, you look like a robotic sniper" Malick had a face mask with an extreme scope attachment to lock into place then aim and mark your target, as long as your target is in the scope, you can see their marker

"Thanks i guess as well" They all left to their bunker chests and stored their gear in it

*Monday the three are getting their gear on*

"Ok, masks off, and make sure they stay off, except you Mal, you keep yours on, and when your set up lock your scope and target as many as possible, Tommy you stay low, and get around them use your sword to dispatch any enemy soldiers, and George, you stay back, fire with your bolt, and stay near Mal" They were all in a Humvee heading to a war zone, the Humvee would drop them in a trench and they would find their positions, then the Humvee will have a man on the turret

"Ok, boys ready?" Bullets were heard ricocheting off the armor, and some were hitting the glass, they stopped and they put their masks on, when they got out, they jumped into a trench and saw many corpses in it, all of the corpses were young children, they were the same age as Malick, maybe older, but other than that, there were guns everywhere, and gun parts, some kids were shooting some crying some doing both, they were contstantly getting new guns picking up their friends and shooting, on the other side, Malick poked his head up a bit he saw grown men, being shot with full guns, not pieced guns, not parts put together, full guns, some were laughing, some were just shooting

"LETS GO" Malicks father pushed them all forward then ran past them into a door, and they followed

"Ok, follow this corridor, and Malick you go up those steps, George with Mal, Tom, with me, lets go guys" They all followed their orders, and Malick was taken up to a large bunker, that had men in it firing shots, the floor was full of shells, and the were constantly firing shots at pulling their pins back, making a shell in their rifles pop out

"Mal, get over there and start takin count" Malick positioned himself next to a tall Asian looking man, he had a small patch that said Ais

"Ais, nice to meet you, I'm Malick, were on the field together" Ais looked at Malick and he looked sad

"Kid, dont die next to me, i had four already, i cant bear another, nice to meet you" Ais clapped Malicks shoulder then returned to firing, Malick aimed and targeted four men, all of them had crates next to them, and the front board was down, he shot each crate and they revealed ammunition boxs

"AIS THE CRATES SHOOT THE CRATES!" Ais looked through his scope then at Malick, he put his mask on and locked the scope with it

"Nice goin kid, i got you" Ais shot two crates, and bullets in each one started firing randomly heating the other crates, firing shrapnel into the enemy, Munster soldiers

"Good job kis, your qu-" Ais felt a bullet enter his shoulder and he George ran over to help him, Malick was reloading and looking over at George, he looked through his scope and saw his father pulling someone, Thomas

"THOMAS!" George looked up then over at where Malick was pointing, Thomas was bleeding badly, and his father was dragging him by his collar, he wasnt moving at all, then Malick watched as his father threw Thomas's corpse into a pile being burned by men in gas masks

"NO, THOMAS, DAD GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Ais stood and put a hand on Malicks back

"Kid, people who are burned are dead, they either were shot to much or shot in the head, Thomas is dead, whether you like it or not, I'm sorry kid" George returned to Ais's wounds and Malick sat against the wall weeping, then he heard the door behind them slam open, he saw the other men getting shot, then Ais and George fell over, Ais and George both shielded Malick

"Ma-Mal, get o-" Goerge stopped talking and his head slumped down, Ais was already moving barely, and soldiers were checking the corpses, Malick was to scared to move, and a soldier saw him

"HEY THERES ONE HERE" He aimed his gun at Malick then a soldier pushed his gun down

"He's a kid Donovan, take him to the others and get them out" The soldier grabbed Malick by his throat and put cuffs on his arms, then wrists, the soldier threw Georges corpse out of the way, then tried to pick Malick up, Malick crawled to George and shook him

"GEORGE! GEORGE! WAKE UP PLEASE!" The soldier grabbed him by his neck, then Malick kicked him in the stomach, the soldier grunted then Malick took Georges mask, and stuck it in his pocket, he reached for Georges pistol, then a boot smashed down onto his hand and he felt something sharp enter his leg, he saw the boot move, and he had four bullet wounds in his leg, the soldier laughed then aimed the gun at Malick, the soldier then had blood shoot out of his mouth

"COMMANDER!" Malick saw the soldier who had spared him, and he was holding a gun, he picked Malick up, who was in to much pain, and drug him by his holsters, Malick saw his blood being stained on the floor, then his father ran up the stairs and saw Malick

"MALICK COME ONE FI-" His father had raised his gun, but then stopped Malick watched as blood formed on his chest, and more came out of his mouth, he coughed then fell to the ground, his dads body was motionless, and Malick saw two soldiers aiming their guns out of the doorway

"DDA-" Something hit his head, then he saw black

Malick woke up to being bumped on his head, he opened his eyes, and smelled spoiled meat, it was disgusting, he looked around, he saw kids older than him and his age with shackles on them, he had them on him as well, none of them had weapons, and Malick still had his mask

"Hey kid you awake now?" Malick turned his head and saw Ais, sitting next to him, his chest had blood seeping all over it

"A-Ais, i thought you died?" Ais smiled weakly and Malick turned on the night vision, he saw Ais had blood all over his mouth, and his arms

"Nah, kid, i got shot in the cheek, went through both of em, and shot in the bicep, i couldnt move cause your friend was on me, but a soldier found me and said i had a rifle, it wasnt like i was special but they took me, and now were here, when i saw you i thought you were dead, but i was so glad to see you breathing, do you have a filter on that thing, cause you will need it" Malick did have a filter for gas, he opened a small vent on his mask and he took a deep breath, it smelled like nothing now, and he remembered he had Georges mask

"Here Ais, wear this, you can breath through the filter" Malick put the mask on Ais, securing the sides, then flicking a little switch on the bottom

"Holy shit, thanks kid, thats so much better, I'm sorry about your friends" Malick coughed then said

"They were my brothers" Malick knew them both since he was eight, and now they were gone, he saw them almost everyday of his life, like a brother

"Damn, I'm sorry about that kid, but we have to move forward" Malick nodded then said

"Did you see a body in the corridor?" Ais turned slowly and nodded

"That was my father, my mother disowned me, and my father let me live with them, she said i was a disgrace to the family, since i didnt want to join the resistance, yet she wouldnt, so when i did join my father helped me, now i have no one" Malick teared up then felt someone ruffle his hair

"Malick was it? you got me, and you got your mask, I'm gonna raise you to be even better at this stuff" Malick was surprised by Ais and how much he had just said in one sentence, he had just gotten a new dad

"Ais, Hard-Castle, nice to meet you again, your name?" Ais held his hand out and Malick said

"Malick Fletcher, nice to meet you again" Ais pat Malicks back then scooted next to him

"Ok, so if the soldiers ask if I'm your dad, just nod or say yes, your new name is Malick...Flynn Hard-Castle" Malick liked the name Flynn, and nodded his head, his old middle name use to be Benwick

"Alright son, so what do i know about you?" Malick smiled in his mask and took the scope attachment off his mask, then pocketed it

"Well, i was born nineteen seventy eight, and on August thirtieth, my eye color is green, i have black hair, and i love to eat" Ais laughed then turned to him and made an odd symbol with his hands

"Buchanan I'm from Scotland, your the newest addition to my clan, and since you dont have a mother, your automatically my heir, so when i die, your gonna take our symbol, and crest, and create a new one, so i have brown eyes, i was born in nineteen sixty eight, and i also have black hair, my hunger is the not a problem, i barley eat, so you can have most of my food" Malick smiled and laughed they both had warm laughs and Malick liked Ais from the beginning of their meet

"So, Mal, i have a pretty cool middle name, i havent shared with anyone, wanna hear it?" Malick laughed a little then nodded his head

"Likod, I'm philipino as well, and it means back, just like my name, so Ais Likod, is back back, pretty neat huh?" Malick nodded, he didnt see why a man from the philipines or Scotland was fighting, but he was glad

"So where are you from?" Ais looked over and held up one finger, they heard the brakes hiss

"The philipines, be normal" Malick heard the door of the truck open, two soldiers in gas masks, told everyone to come out, as Malick and Ais were coming out, one of the soldiers pointed to their masks

"Put them in your pocket, slowly" Malick and Ais were both relieved they could keep their masks, but the stench around them was horrible

"Good dogs, now move" The soldier hit Malick with the butt of his gun, then Ais helped him up

"Thanks, douche bags" Ais snickered as they walked, they were at the coast, and there was a lot of boats, lined up at the man made docks

"What the hell are we doing?" Malick looked at Ais who was leaning sideways and he saw ten soldiers in front of ten kids, they all said something, and then they shot three kids, the other were handed a bag, and then marched to a ship

"Mal, if were joining them, just join, we cant be forced to fight, were prisoners of war..i think" Malick smiled at Ais and they waited until they were put up in the line

"Hey kid, do you wanna join our side, or die here with your friends?" Malick looked at the corpses and gagged

"I think i wanna join you guys" The soldier threw him a bag, and Malick saw two kids get shot, the soldier pointed behind Malick and all of them walked to the boats, Malick walked with Ais who had his bag, he stuffed his mask in it, and Malick did the same

They walked up and saw two soldiers at each boat, emptying the kids pockets, some still had guns, some had gun parts, other magazines

"Kid, adult male, names?" Ais stated his then Malick said his using Ais's name

"Ah, you two are lucky, father and son, Age, then duty" The soldier waited and Ais said

"Twenty three, marksman" The soldier wrote it down then looked at Malick

"Thirteen, marksman" The soldier looked up at Ais then Malick

"You had sex at ten years old?" Ais shook his head then smiled at Malick

"He's adopted, and he wanted to join me" The soldier nodded his head then pointed to the boat, and right at two seats from the back, he then held up eight fingers and a soldier came over with two more bags, and set one on each of theirs

"Enjoy the ride boys, your one of us now" They walked over to the boat, and then got searched, they had nothing but cloths and the bags

"Get on" The two sat in their seats, then a guard came over and unshackled them throwing the shackles in a pile of bloody and rusty ones

"Ok, stay put, you two move from the seat, you get shot, understood?" Ais threw a salute, and Malick nodded his head

"Open your bags, and feel free to mess with your equipment, its going to be a long ride, this is an ocean, you jump off you get shot, or the sharks eat you, your bloody, so good luck trying to outswim a angry shark who is now hungry" The soldier walked back to another few kids, and unshackled them

"Well, these guys seem friendly, how do you feel?" Malick looked at his leg, he couldnt feel it, but he could move it about

"Pull your pants leg up, let me see that wound, and if there is anything in it" Malick pulled his pants leg up and Ais cringed, the leg had green around the four holes, and there was purple all around his leg

"Ok, bud, this might hurt, but if i can find a medkit in here, then i have to use a knife and seal the wound after cleaning it" Ais looked through his bag, there was a uniform a helmet, a knife, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter with their symbol on it, crossed out, then the mask

"Ok, bag number one, no show, come one bag number two" Ais opened the second one, he saw a rifle just like his, four magazines all empty, a ghillie suit, wrapped in nylon cord, and a medkit, with another kit next to it

"Here we go, ok, lets see what we have now" Ais opened it, he saw four shots of adrenaline, a suture kit, a lot of gauze, some extra needles, a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, bandages, and a pair of very long tweezers

"This is a bullet extraction kit right here" Ais took the tweezers the guaze the bandage the small bottle of rubbing alcohol, then the suture kit

"Mal, this will hurt a lot, just bear with me" Ais turned Malick in his seat, then put his leg on his lap and took a deep breath

"Bite on this" Malick saw Ais holding a a knife, but the non edged side

"Ok, you ready kid?" Malick nodded, then closed his eyes, the removal of the bullets was worse than the entry

Ais pulled out the bullets, then poured alcohol in each hole, and held his leg in place as it fizzed, then when it stopped, he stuck gauze in then waited, when it was all in he turned his leg and some alcohol came out, he wiped it away, then he rubbed his entire leg until it was dry, with gauze, when it felt dry and most of the infetion was gone, he got the needle and threaded the thread through, he closed Malicks wounds, then wrapped gauze around all of it, after he had done that, he wrapped an elastic bandage around his leg, and set it down, Malick gave Ais his knife back, then he saw Malick pull his kit out

"Oh no, hell no, do you even have any medical training?" Malick laughed weakly, then opened it and tooke everything Ais did out

"Yea, George out combat medic, my brother, he taught me a lot about it, just in case he wasnt around...like now" Ais nodded then turned his arm and let Malick pull the bullet out, he poured the alcohol in it, and let Malick put gauze in it, after it had soaked up, he tossed it in the water, and began to close Ais's wound up, when it was, he wrapped it in gauze and put some in, then wrapped the last bandage wound

"T-thanks kid, never been to good with needles, but i can use one" Malick put his kit away after pouring some of the alcohol on it and then drying it, he put the kit away and both of them leaned on each others backs

"So, what are doing on this boat?" Ais thought then looked at his wound

"Well, for one were being taken to their main boat, were also going to be tortured, or killed, hey you and i might be in the same forced unit or whatever, but yea death, or fight our own friends" Ais and Malick slept on each other back, leveling the weight, then both of them woke up to being slapped in the face

"Ow" Malick and Ais both said in unison as two female soldiers backed away and pointed to the others

"Ok, ok, sheesh, talk about military brutality" Malick and Ais slung the bags over their shoulders, then Ais blew a kiss to one of the soldiers, who gave him the finger

"I'm so smooth with the ladies, i can teach you one day" Malick and him laughed as they were led upstairs, and followed by the soldier who gave Ais the finger

"Be careful little lady, i still have my mouth" Ais wnked at the girl, then got slapped, and felt her grab his neck

"I have a bigger mouth" She shoved him forward, and Malick caught him, Ais smiled at her then winked, she rolled her eyes and pointed forward, they saw a man along with all their comrades lined up, he was yelling something at them, Malick and Ais didnt care about, they just looked around on the ship, and then the man pointed to both of them

"YOU TWO COME HERE!" The female soldier behind them giggled then Ais looked back and winked again, she pointed forward and the man was smaller than him, but was in his face

"WHATS SO FUNNY PRIVATE!?" The girl was heard straightening herself, then Ais laughed and the man got in his face again

"WHATS SO FUNNY LEPRECHAUN?!" Ais looked at the mans face and set his bags down

"You think thats fucking funny dont ya? your american right?" The man nodded slowly then Ais said

"So general do you have a daughter?" The general nodded and Ais smiled

"So whats the difference between training and your daughter?" The general shrugged and Ais said

"I'm not coming into training tomorrow" Ais's comrades and Malick laughed then the general said

"Oh, really, so lets just ask her" He pointed behind him, and Ais felt cold, he squeaked then turned, he saw the girls fists, clenched so hard she could split steel

"Oh, heh, hi generals daughter" She walked up to him, looked up to his eyes

"WHAT WAS IT YOU SAID ABOUT COMING!?" Ais gulped then smiled nervously, she punched him in the jaw, the hit his stomach

"Wow, that hurt a bit" She hadnt hurt him at all, Ais and Malick were both the biggest and the strongest, he doubted even Jack Johnson could hit him and make him feel pain, only knives and bullets hurt him, then he saw her pull something from her leg, she swiped at him and he move his head, she was holding a knife, she swiped eight more times, and started panting, Ais was backed up to the edge of the cruiser

"Miss, i am very sorry, about what i said, i had no idea you were h-" She swiped and he felt her slash his chest, he back up and fell of the ship

"AIS!" Malick ran over and as he leapt of the side, something warm entered his back, he spit blood as he fell and turned to see a soldier pointing his gun at him, then he hit the water, and he couldnt move

"Ais, where are you?" Malick turned a little and saw Ais, swimming to him, as he bled then he grabbed Malick and swam up, holding his hand over the bullet wound

"OI GET SOMEONE DOWN HERE! HES BLEEDING OUT!" The soldiers didnt move, the girl just watched as Ais shook Malick and tried to stay afloat, he swam to the side of the boat, and found a small handle, it was for docking, he held on and then he saw something, fins above the water

"SHIT MALICK WAKE UP!" Ais shook Malick more, then tried to climb the handle, he lifter himself and Malick on it, and stood straight, he saw one of the fins get close, then one from the side hit the fin coming to them, he saw two sharks biting each other, then two more swam over and started to take bites of the dead one

"HELP US, THERE ARE FUCKING CANNIBALISTIC SHARKS DOWN HERE!" He heard someone yell

"Get yourself out of the situation, your a soldier, figure it out" Ais held Malick barley, then saw something hit the water, many followed with it, and the sharks started to bleed they all started tearing each other apart, then only one was left, and it swam away, going under the water

"THROW A ROPE OR SOMETHING DOWN, I NEED MY SON TAKEN UP FIRST!" Ais waited, but nothing came down, he was there for an hour until someone said

"YOU STILL ALIVE?" Ais yelled back

"BARELY MY SON IS BLEEDING OUT, AND I STOPPED MY BLEEDING, HIS WONT STOP!" Ais saw a rope appear in front of him, he tugged it twice, then woke Malick up, since he was groaning

"Malick, buddy, hang on please, ok? and hold on very tight" Malick agreed then Ais put his arms around his neck, he climbed up panting after each pull, then resting, when he was able to grab the boat ledge, he set Malick on the floor and laid down

"You two are impressive, how did you survive?" The general was there, and they saw their comrades eating something as they watched the two wheeze and groan, Ais blinked and saw his vision make black borders, then he blinked and saw black


	4. Chapter 4

"Ais?" Malick woke up in a bed, but also with a very sore body, and wrapping around his lower torso, he looked left then right and saw Ais on his right, he was sleeping and had wrapping around his upper torso

"Ais..Ais!" Malick moved over and fell out of his bed, he tried to crawl to Ais, then a nurse came over

"Sir you need to rest, you were shot in the back" Malick pointed to Ais

"Dad" The nurse looked at Ais then at Malick, she helped him get back to his bed

"Honey, your dad is ok, how old are you? because you might have the wrong person, hes twenty three" Malick smiled at her then rubbed his stomach, it hurt a lot, his back hurt more

"I'm thirteen, Ais is my dad, he adopted me" The nurse looked at Ais again then at Malick

"Your very, very young to be in the war" Malick laughed then showed the orange gem on his hand, then pointed to Ais's hand

"Doesnt matter, we would both die for our country" She smiled and stroked his cheek

"Your big for thirteen, just sleep, ok? I'm Amanda, and I'm twenty, your name?" He smiled and removed his hand from his sore spot

"Malick Flynn Hard-Castle, miss, at your service" She giggled then got up and walked to Ais, she sat on the edge of his bed, and shook him lightly

"Mal?" The nurse got low then pointed to Malick

"Malick!?" Ais, smiled then tried to get up, he moved over but his body was sore, from climbing with three hundred pounds of weight, Malick and him weighed a lot

"Hes my son, can you help me to him?" Amanda's smile went away and she shook her head

"I'm sorry no, i cant help the prisoners, unless its medically" Amanda brushed a few strands of hairs from Ais's face and she smiled at him

"Ais Hard-Castle miss, at your service" She laughed then held her hand out, Ais turned it and kissed the back

"Amanda, nice to meet you Ais" He smiled at her, then looked over at Malick who was snickering and watching

"Oi, Mal, I'm a wee bit older, i can do this still, your to young to know how nice this is" Malick laughed then held his stomach, and smiled at him

"But I'm younger, so the ladies like me more, oldie" Ais let his arm drop down below the bed, then Malick saw him give him the finger

"Oldie my ass" Malick returned the favor and watched Ais wave his hand at him dismissively

"So, miss are you currently dating anyone?" Amanda turned blushing, then shook her head

"Ahh, so does that mean, i can ask you out?" Amanda nodded then Ais said

"Miss Amanda, would you please go out with me?" Ais said this in a heavy north accent, Malick had to laugh, and he did, then stopped

"Um, your prisoners, and were on a ship, where would we go out at?" Ais thought then said

"Do i get a cell?" Amanda shook her head and said

"You get a room, with another person, it will probably be Malick, since your related" Ais looked at Malick and mouthed

"When we get there, try to get out, and let me have my time with her" Malick nodded then closed his eyes and listened

"Feicfidh me a fuck di maith" Malick shot up and laughed so hard he felt like he was dieing

"What? all i understood was the curse word" Amanda watched as Ais smirked (Translation: I'll fuck her good)

"It means I'll f-" Ais found the strength to move over and covered Malicks mouth

"He's lying if he says anything else" Amanda laughed as Ais let Malick go, and he smiled at him

"You two are like brothers, not father and son, its cute, and i might take your offer" As Amanda said this the door opened from the other side of the room and Ais returned to his bed, the female soldier from before entered, with regular cloths on instead of her outfit

"Hello Ais, I'm Greta, sorry about slashing you open" Ais didnt like her from the start, he just wanted to make her angry, and he did

"Oh, your fine, just a little cut" Ais stood up and Amanda did to, just in case he needed help, he was about two or three inches taller than Greta, but a half foot taller than Amanda

"A little cut puts you in the medical bay?" Ais looked at her odd then shook his head

"I dont know if you forgot the part where i fell in the water and my body went limp, then i had to hold Malick for an hour while standing on a handle, but it doesnt end there, the rope that came down wasnt soft or anything, it tugged on my skin, and i had more than one hundred pounds on my back, then at the top no one helped me, so i had to heave him onto the desck, that "scratch" you gave me was like a slap to my face" Greta forgot about how long they made him wait down there and how they threw a rope down that they purposly cut so it would be stringy and hurt his hands, he was also injured, so it should have been hard

"Oh yea, sorry" Ais threw his hands in the air and stared at her

"SORRY, I WOULD HAVE BEEN TORN APART BY SHARKS, AND MY SON!" Greta looked over at Malick he was sleeping now

"He's your son? but he dove in after you calling you Ais? why not dad?" Ais's jaw dropped then he rubbed his temples

"Maybe because his fucking dad got pushed into a shark filled ocean, while he was bleeding, and has a bullet wound on his arm, or maybe cause i havent slept in THREE FUCKING DAYS KILLING YOU FUCKING ULSTER CUNTS!" Greta grabbed her knife then Ais put it to his throat

"I fucking dare you, Malick will tear you apart, like a fucking news paper" Greta dropped the knife then yanked her hand back and stormed out of the medical bay

"She really isnt smart is she?" Ais picked the knife up then turned to Amanda, who backed up and put her arms in the air

"Oh, your scared of me now?" Amanda stared at the knife, he moved forward she moved back, he walked over to her and she turned to run, but was to slow, Ais grabbed her by her arm, then turned her

"So about that date? and how about a first kiss?" Ais kissed her and she pushed away from him

"What are you doing?! i thought you were a gentleman, not some brute" Amanda ignored him as he smiled, he threw the knife at the wall and she flinched when it hit

"May i please have a first kiss?" Amanda looked at the knife then Ais, Ais shook his head and Amanda stepped once, as she began her second step Ais grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him

"I wouldnt do that if i were you, not that i would hurt you, you would just loose the knife VERY quickly" Amanda yanked her hand from him and jumped to the knife she picked it up and turned, Ais was walking to her, she lunged at him, Ais moved her arm over, grabbing her wrist and passing it through his under arm, then wrapped his other arm around her waist, she began slashing behind him, he put his thumb under the handle, and flicked, the knife fell then he let go of her arm, he put that hand on her back and she put both of hers on his chest wound, pushing away, Ais tightened his arms, and after a few tries, Amanda gave up

"What are you gonna do? Take me somewhere, and just h-" Ais kissed Amanda and passionately, as she waited for him to stop, she closed her eyes and pushed back, her arms went limp and Ais pulled her in closer

"Get a fuckin room" Ais turned and saw Malick turned over with one eye open, he turned again and Ais looked back at Amanda

"So, how was it?" Amanda pushed again then felt his wound, she put her finger on the corner of it then poked in, Ais winced and let go, she backed up and got behind a bed

"Your both just prisoners, your nothing more, and maybe less, Ais, i thought you were nice, you cornered me and threatened me" Ais put a hand over his heart sarcastically

"Amanda, when did i ever threaten you?" Amanda thought then shook head, he hadnt

"See? and you liked that kiss for sure, after a few sec-" Amanda lowered behind the bed, and looked at the wall, then came up with a gun

"Get back on your bed, and go to sleep" Ais put hand up, then walked over to his bed, he sat on the edge, and Amanda got closer, she poked his chest with the gun, then he stood up and kissed her wrapping both his arms around her, his final attempt to get her to like him, Amanda got her other hand and made a fist, she pushed the knuckles into his wound, but Ais groaned then Amanda felt his forearms tighten, she pushed the gun agianst his throat, and he pushed down, she backed up and he followed, he grabbed the gun and slid it away, Amanda shook a little, she was defenseless and a prisoner on their ship was kissing her

"A-Ais go back to your bed, n-now" Ais looked down at her, then let go and went to his bed

"I guess some of you dont ever change" Ais got in his bed then turned away from her and laid down, facing the opposite direction, Amanda did like Ais but wasnt allowed to do anything with him, other than talk and tend to his wounds

"What do you mean, some of you dont ever change?" Ais sat up and turned to her

"Medics from Ulster and Munster have helped random soldiers, they just wanted to save them, some did and some only went for their side, they never changed, just like you, you may change, but so far it doesnt seem like it, i tried and it ended up with me bein taken here, i tried to be nice to kids, and help Mal, but it seems change, is to much to ask in war" Amanda looked over at the gun, then the knife, she picked both up, then walked back over to a hidden compartment, she put them in then closed it and walked back over to Ais

"I will change, and for the right side, Ulster has people like Matthew Steel-Smith in it, he's bad news, but were trying to take him out of the war for good" Ais sat up and stared at her

"Matthew, is a good man, he just wants to give everyone enough money to make their lives better, wouldnt you want a lot of money?" Amanda shook her head then said

"Matthew steals the money, and leaves the poor poorer, and the rich richer, hes not a good man, and he's just a bad robin hood, he needs to go" Ais laid back down then closed his eyes, he felt something touch his wound, he opened his eyes and saw that Amanda was cutting the bandage off

"What are you doing?" Amanda ignored him and cut the rest off, she pulled it from under him, then got a large swap, then dipped in alcohol, she rubbed at the wound and cleaned off any infection, along with any dried blood, she rebandaged it, then smiled at Ais

"There, sorry for hurting you, but kissing a nurse unexpectedly can do that, go to sleep Ais" Amanda kissed him on the cheek then went over to Malick to change his wound, he was on his stomach, so it was a lot easier to change it

"I guess some people do change" Ais closed his eyes, then turned and fell to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

*Two AM at the ship, and sirens are going off*

"Wha-what?" Malick woke up and saw Amanda barricading the doors, while trying to wake Ais up

"AIS! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Malick sat forward, he felt like he was about to vomit, then he called for Ais

"A-Ais!" Malick saw Ais, shake then slowly sit up

"What is it Mal? I was just dreamin about bangin A-" Ais looked forward and saw Amanda at the door moving a large shelf with medical supplies on it in front of the door, he got up and helped

"Whats going on?" Amanda looked panicked, and coughed then teared up and ran to get more things to barricade the door

"Amanda! are you ok?!" Amanda looked at Ais, he was holding his hand out, and she took it, Ais hugged her and she spoke while crying

"T-there are soldiers here, th-their killing all the crew, they s-snuck on, and i went out to see who was making noise, but when i went out i saw one of the guards fall over and a man holding a bloody knife, he walked towards me and i locked the door, then bolted it, so they need to weld it open or somthin, but i also saw through one of the portholes to the deck.." Ais looked down and she said

"Your friends were being lined up and shot, so i blocked the porthole, and bolted it" Ais let go and ran over to another case, he pushed it with Amanda and blocked the door more, Malick just watched, everything was blurry, and sounded muffled

"Ais?" Malick saw Ais walk over then sit next to him, Amanda went over to a red light and started to hit it, it broke then she ran to the other one and broke it, she said something to Ais and he broke something in the wall, everything was dark, and quiet, the only light was a little comeing from the moonlight through a porthole, that was facing the outside of the ship

"Malick, are you ok? dont be scared or anything were safe in here, for now" Amanda came over and sat on the opposite side

"A-Ais, we can only stay in here for a few days, without electricity, we cant call for help" Ais frowned at the door then looked over to Amanda

"We just need to excape, nothing more, nothing less, surviving is the goal" Malick was still confused, and woozy

"Dad, whats going on?" Ais smiled at Malick and pat his upper back

"Ok, Malick, we've both killed enemy soldiers, but our soldiers are on this ship killing everyone, including our squad, were the only survivors, along with any other crew, so we h-" Ais put a finger to his lips the motioned for Amanda to get off the bed

"Get Malick and you under the bed, i hear something, so be still and safe..wheres the gun and knife?" Amanda pointed to a small vent, Ais walked over and opened it, then took the weapons out

"Ok, so when i walk to the door if i hold two fingers up, hide and stay quiet, if one, just hide, ok?" Amanda and Malick nodded, and Amanda was holding Malicks hand like a child

Ais walked over to the barricaded door, the put his ear next to the door and shelves, he held up one finger then began to move forward, then stopped and held two

"THIS DOOR IS LOCKED, I CANT GET IN!" Ais put his back to the wall and readied his gun, then he heard ticking, he leapt from the door and dove to the bed, as he landed, the barricade and the room shook, then they waited, Ais got under the bed and pulled the sheets on each side, covering the bottom, he stuck his head out, and then got up, he put carts near it to hide them and to make it look deserted, Ais got back under and laid next to the others

"There is at least three out there, they have grenades, so their only gonna be able to throw two more, each of us, is given a single grenade for suicide, and for throwing, these guys arnt very s-" The room shook again, and they waited, Ais readied the gun at the door, then they saw it shake again, this time they saw light in the upper left corner

"WE CAN SEE IN! LOOK IN THERE, WHAT ROOM!?" Ais saw a man looking through, he looked young like Malick, then said

"Just another medical bay, its deserted, but there are two corpses" The two other soldiers agreed to move on and skip that room

"Two corpses?! WHO!?" Amanda pointed at both ends of the room, then Ais saw two bodys at each end on a bed, they were one hundred percent dead, their bodys were red and covered in blood, while one had an arm missing, and the other had a bandage over his temple, but they were both fully geared up

"Malick, I'm gonna go get their stuff, put it on and get ready for if they come in, there will be hell to pay, Amanda, stay back and in cover, as I'm sure Malick will protect you as best as he can" Malick nodded slowly then Ais went out, after ten minutes, he came back with weapons, holsters, and some articles of clothing, no shirt or pants though

"Ok, put this on, and keep your weapon readied" They both geared up, and after a few minutes, they were ready, Amanda hed gone out, and gotten all the medical supplies she could carry, and brought it back in one of the soldiers jackets

"Ok, so we have enough bullets for a couple dozen heads, no silencers, two pistols, and M sixteens, many many magazines, some medical supplies, and twenty grenades, thats good for now" They all agreed to stay up one at a time, waiting, Amanda told them about food in the closet, so she went out and brought back maybe a car full of MRE's and water bottles

"Damn, this place was stocked, medical bays have it nice" Amanda got almost all of the food in all the carts, and stored the water in various places, they had the rest of it under the bed with them, and were using pillows to rest their heads on, but a metal floor wasnt helping

"Ok, Malick your up bud, just tell us if you hear anything" Malick nodded then set his gun up, it was now five AM, and Amanda was up next, after eight more turns, they saw the sun light had been showing through, Ais went to look through it, and they saw something disgusting, he saw a pile of dead bodies, stacked to the sun, on the deck

"I think i need to vomit somewhere" Ais walked over to a corner and found a bucket, he waited and after a few more times of flashing the image through his head, he threw up, Amanda patted his back and smelled the corpes in the room

"Ugh, these bodies are gonna rot, and then flys and maggots will fill them, we need to get rid of them" Ais agreed and after a few minutes of convincing Malick to help they got the bodies through the hole in the door, then tried their best to cover it back up while being quiet

"Ok, there, now lets find some stuff to clean the smell, then we can make our operations setup here" After four hours they managed to set their base up, all the medical and weapon supplies were in a neat setup on a table, and there were two shelves blocking that area off, they made traps and weapons to fend off the soldiers, and Ais had found a way to get some power in the room, he found a small control panel, that controlled the lights and ventilation, he flipped both switches on then broke one of the lights making sure that only one light could be seen on their side, so the room looked abandoned still

"Wow, we are good at this, food, water, weapons, cover, all this and now we can strategize on how to get out" Ais helped Amanda with fighting and combat related things, while Malick planned an escape route, the medical kits that were in the soldiers bags, had maps of the ship, and layers

"Ok, so hold the knife like this, then swing or slash" Ais taught Amanda how to use a knife and a pistol as well as he could, then he taught her how to fire a rifle, both had no magazines, but he told her an area of impact, so that would help

"Good, now look down the sights, and fire..a little higher...good" Ais was behind her, adjusting the weapons and pointing them, correcting very little, but vital mistakes, she bumped him with her hips sometimes by accident, others on purpose

"Now, just aim a little higher, and you got it all the way" Amanda lifted the rifles barrel up, an inch, then pulled the trigger and Ais clicked his tongue

"Headshot, good job" Amanda smiled then handed him the rifle, so they could eat something, every time they looked out of the port hole, the bodies, had more and more on them

"So, Ais, how did you find Malick and why did you adopt him?" Ais coughed on some of the water he had, Malick looked up form the map and then looked back down

"Well, i kinda, didnt really, adopt him per say, more like..i became his father, so i took him in, and i want him as my son, so it works out" Amanda's jaw dropped, they had been in the room for two days now, and she had heard Malick call him dad, and Ais call Malick, son

"So, you took him in when he was younger? or like this year?" Ais smiled then looked over at Malick who was writting something on the map

"I took him in three days ago, on the way here, he doesnt have anymore famaily, his brothers were killed in front of him, so was his father, and his mother doesnt want him, but i do want him as my own, so hes my boy now" Amanda laughed a little then Malick walked over

"I made the escape route, if we mess up six times, were good, eight times with a longer route, were good, but we need to get out, and into a chute, we also need to be able to carry all these supplies, were in an ocean, no idea where we are, and with a lot of food and water" Amanda knew where they were, they were barely off the coast of Dublin

"We need a raft, and oars, i know where we are, were just of the coast of Dublin" Ais and Malick both knew, that the second they stepped onto Leinster soil, they would be dead, since they were not welcomed there or in Connacht

"Um, ok when can we go?" Malick thought then smiled and pointed to the door

"Now, or tonight, its six i think, so we should leave at ten or eleven, what do you thing?" Ais decided they should leave later, at least twelve, Malick was of course fine with this

After many hours of planning and packing, they were able to look around, and find an inflatable emergency raft which was heavy, and required Amanda to lead, while the two carried the heavy box

"Ok, this corner, and were home free, Malick, your the smartest boy i have ever met" Malick smiled then nodded as they turned, but when they looked over, they saw there were five guards talking and drinking alcohol, each one holding a different weapon, made of at least ten other designs

"Theres five of the guys over there, what do we do? the raft wont be able to get down in time with us behind it" Malick had an idea, then said

"Ok, inflate the raft, get it ready to go in, get rid of all the other unnecessary equipment inside the box, then when i say GO, you run to the chute, then jump in, i run after and we sail home" Ais, and Amanda nodded, then Malick took a deep breath

"Hey, guys what are you up to?" Malicks jaw dropped as he said this, he saw three of his friends from the bunker, and two others he didnt know

"MALICK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" All of the boys ran over some wobbling over, and hugging him

"I was taken prisoner, and they tortured me, but got nothing, i just got out of the table stand thing, i was shot when trying to run, so i need help, can you help me?" All the boys looked sad instantly, then shook their heads, one raised his gun to Malick

"Malick, we were given orders to kill anyone on board that wasnt from our squad joining, that includes you bud, i dont want to, but how else would you get out?" Malick backed up, he was ready to pull his pistol out, then he heard a gunshot, he closed his eyes, and then opened them, he looked down, he had been shot in the chest, he put his hand over the wound, then backed up and fell

"G-GO!" Malick drew his pistol and shot four of the boys, each died after multiple shots, and the last one was frozen, standing still looking at his friends

"MAL!" Ais ran over and close lined the frozen kid, he helped Malick to the raft then set him in, there were two bags of their stuff, and a third huge bag for the food and water

"Malick stay with us, were gonna make you ok, just dont close your eyes, and breath in deep" Malick nodded then felt something in his throat, he felt like he was drowning, Ais and Amanda had begun to push the raft, and Malick spit blood out, then coughed a little

"MALICK, STOP HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Malick had almost no breath left, then they managed to get him to the chute, they opened the door after Ais broke the handle and bolt, they pushed it in and jumped on, they smacked a metal door, which made Malick shoot forward, and smack the door open, Malick saw black and blinked before he saw water

"MALICK!" Ais and Amanda were in the air for at least ten seconds, before they hit the water, Ais jumped in after Malick, who was slowly sinking, he got him in his arms, then swam up, he set Malick in the raft, and Amanda immediatly stuck a long tube down his throat and messed with his throat before she sent another down and Ais watched as she pumped blood out of his mouth, when nothing but a little bit of water came out, she settled the mask on, and Malick started to breath slowly, Amanda got a knife and many chemicals out, she began to cut him around the bullet wound, then pulled the bullet out, she stuck her hands in his body and had something in her hands, when she pulled them out, she started to pour multiple chemicals on her hands, then stitched him up

"I closed his lung, and took as much blood as i could out, his breathing is fine, and he will live" Ais smiled at her then Malick, he grabbed Amanda by her waist, then kissed her, she put her hands on his shoulders then kissed him back


	6. Chapter 6

"-ick?" Malick woke up and saw Ais sleeping on Amanda, she was calling his name, and he opened his eyes fully, they were in the water inside of a raft

"Ar-are we dead?" Amanda smiled then shook her head

"Better, were alive, but you very wounded, you need to be taken to a real hospital, so dont move at all, i just wanted you to wake up so you could eat something, here i need you to cough two times" Malick nodded then coughed once, he felt something in his throat, then he coughed again and felt something in his mouth, he spit it out onto the raft side, it was blood with a lot of mucus in it (The lungs create mucus in the blood so if you cough it expels the blood and your lungs are clean)

"Ow, that hurt a lot, wh-" Malick looked down, he saw a huge cut with stitches in it, and his pants had blood all over them

"Malick, be calm, dont move, we had to remove a bullet from your lung, your ok, now drink this, and eat" Amanda handed him a small box, it was crackers, and peanut butter, with some apple juice

"Wow, which chef made this work of art?" Amanda laughed then Malick began to eat

"Malick, your the smartest toughest boy, i have ever met, your some sort of genius, like Einstein, but with military escape routes and all that" Malick thanked her and Amanda woke Ais up

"Wha-what? Oh, wow that was some good sex, Amanda that w-" Amanda slapped Ais and he laughed

"OH GOD, AM I SITTING WHERE YOU GUYS F-" Amanda held her hand up and took a deep breath

"We didnt do anything, but sleep and kiss a little, so dont think your sitting in a spot where we..banged" Malick slowly put his hand over his chest and took a deep breath

"Be careful with those jokes, your lung can still tear, so take it easy" Malick nodded then finished his small meal and Ais waited

"So, one Malick, your the best son that has ever existed, two I'm sorry i didnt help you with the bullet, we could have shot them all and been done, what did you think was gonna happen?" Malick blushed out of embarrassment

"I thought i was gonna talk to them while they were drunk, then shoot them in a few seconds, but they were my friends, i hesitated and then shot them, you saved me again Ais, thank you" Ais rolled his eyes then smiled at Malick

"I'm so glad your my son, now lets see..where is the shore?" Amanda pointed to the northeast direction, they could still see the boat they had escaped, very faintly it was a small dot, and they started to row

"Ok, so you know this song Amanda?" Amanda looked over and Ais smiled

"Ooh, ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall" Amanda laughed then Ais continued

After many hours of rowing and singing, they see the shore

"No more bottles of beer on the wall, no more bottles of beer go to the store and buy some more, 99 bottles of beer on the wall" Amanda was going mad, she was covering her ears with each stroke, and Malick just threw things at Ais, then waited for them to roll back

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Ais looked over at Malick and saw him holding a ball

"Thats all i needed to hear son, and watch your language" Amanda sighed, then heard Ais again

"Ooh, n-" Malick threw the ball and it bounced off Ais's head

"I just hit a jackass with a ball, which bounced off the wall, and rolled back to me, so shut up before i stab ye, in your little D..i cant sing or make songs, so dont judge me and just row, cause your annoying the living shite our of me" Ais laughed and Amanda joined in then they started to row faster to the shore

They arrive and see buildings near a dock, with a road and building up above them

"Ok, get everything, and lets go to a hospital, can we do that?" Amanda nodded then picked their things up, Ais picked two of the bags up holding the supplies and weapons, while holding Malick, Amanda carried the bag of food

"Where do we find a hospital?" Amanda looked around then saw a building, it was a normal shop, but they could ask for directions

"There, lets ask for some help there" They walked to the store then entered, there was an old man and dog sitting down behind the very short counter

"Hello, can you tell us directions to the nearest hospital?" The old mans jaw dropped then he pointed a shaky finger to their right

"Thanks bud, see ya" The man waved and they left, walking down the sidewalk, ignoring all the people staring

"Hey, you guys ok?" A young man with very tight black cloths asked walking up behind them

"Were going to a hospital to help my son, and our wounds, we just got off a ship as prisoners, they kidnapped us for a ransom" Amanda thought then thanked Ais mentally for being able to lie so quickly

"Oh my god, here follow me, the hospital is just down the road, and to your left" The man led them to the hospital and they saw the man run in, as he came out, three people all with stretchers came to them, and Ais set Malick in, a nurse asked him to lay down, then Amanda, so they followed and they were all taken to an emergency room, they all got IVs out into them, a doctor along with two more nurses walked into the room, and examined Malick first, then Ais, after that, they asked Amanda if she was injured, she said she wasnt and she was just sore and tired, the medical team left and came back with two more doctors, they took Ais and Malick away, they were taken to a room, with metal tables and many different tools

"So Mal, how do you feel?" Malick turned and smiled through the mask, he pulled on it, and took the tube out, then coughed twice

"I'm doing better, but i cant wait to get help, i feel like shite right now" Ais held a thumbs up then two doctors covered Malick so Ais couldnt see him, then two more doctors came over to Ais, they cleaned the two up, properly changing their cloths and closing their wounds, after they had done that they cleaned themselves in an assisted shower, which only Malick had to use, and then went into a room where Amanda was waiting in a set of white cloths, she was clean and they all smelled nice

"Well, were all closed up, clean, and dressed, all we have to do is wait to get out" Amanda smiled then helped Malick sit, she was babying him and he didnt mind, but after a few minutes they were all asleep next to each other, Amanda had her head rested Malicks shoulder, and Ais had his rested on Amandas lap

All of them woke up, sore but healthy

"*Yawn* So what are you two up to?" Malick looked over and saw Amanda was still asleep with Ais, he smiled then leaned Ais up, and leaned Amanda on Ais, Malick looked around in the room, and there was a bed in it, with many things around it, machines, cloths, curtains, all that, and he saw a clipboard on the end, he read the name, and it said

Patient one: Boy of two adults

"Oh, so I'm their kid eh?" Malick smiled then walked over to the bed and got in it, it was softer than any other bed he had ever slept in, except the one at his home

"Ah, soft as a snow field" Malick closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep

After a few more hours, Ais woke up

"*Yawn* Morning whoever" Ais felt his shoulder, and saw Amanda was on him, he laughed a little then grabbed her legs, and put an arm under hers and back, then lifted her onto his lap, he held her sideways and let her legs hang off his, while she leaned on him, when he closed his eyes, he felt her move a little, he opened his eyes then saw her wrap her arms around his neck, she had moved his head forward then hugged him tightly, she rested her head on his shoulder then smacked her lips

"Ah, that was the best sleep I've gotten in a whi-" Amanda looked up and saw Ais's face, he looked asleep but he wasnt he was acting, she let go of his neck, then felt his arm on her back move over and connect with the other one, he was hugging her now, and rubbing his face in her hair, he hummed a little then she tried to pry his arms apart

"Ais? Ais!" Ais acted like he was waking then smiled at her

"Yea Amanda?" Amanda pointed to his arms, then he made a pouty face, she made one back

"Tough, we need to check on Malick" Ais moved his head over to Malick and then rested his head on top of hers, trying to go back to sleep

"Aiiisss" Ais looked up and looked over her shoulder at her face

"Whaaat?" Amanda pulled his face to hers and kissed him, he let go, and she hopped off his lap, then walked to Malick

"Cheating, you have to sit after you check Mal" Amanda waved her hand dismissively at Ais, and he smirked

"You know you love me" Amanda turned and smiled then stopped to look at Malick, he looked peaceful and happy, but he sounded like he was groaning in his sleep, she put a hand on his cheek then he smiled and turned a little, he stopped then grabbed the covers and hugged them

"Malick, your so cute" Amanda giggled then walked back over to Ais, and sat on his legs

"Ok, so how is he doc?" Amanda held a thumbs up then leaned on Ais

"Ais, i think you guys need to fight for Munster if anyone, dont fight for Ulster, just trust me, ok?" Ais was mad at something but not Amanda, he was mad at Ulsters orders, they were ordered to kill everyone that wasnt on their team, and if they did find their team, they needed to kill them, so Ais was absolutely not fighting for Ulster, he was gonna fight for Munster

"Ok, Malick will follow, so when do we go to their sign up thingy?" Amandas smile slowly went away and she shook her head

"You dont have to fight, just if you do, fight got Munster, ok?" Ais nodded then decided when they were ok to go back into the military, he would make Malick go with him, and Amanda would wait for him

*Eight years later, in a warzone with Malick and Ais*

"MALICK GRENADE!" Malick scooped a grenade up and chucked it out of a almost boarded window, they heard it go off, then Ais stuck an old winchester through the window and fired twice after pulling back the pin

"Dad, we cant win with these pieces of junk! we find two guns in a shed, and we decided to use them?! we only have a few bullets left anyway" Ais cursed and looked out of the window again, he fired four times, then reloaded

"There are only twelve more, we have four more mags, thats twenty four bullets, these pack a punch, so land a bullet in their chest or head, were marksmen not heavy blind shooters" Malick nodded then fired to bullets out of the window, he hit someone in the chest, and another man in the throat

"Ten more, we got this Ma-" Ais felt a bullet enter his leg, then he fell back

"AAHH, MAL I'M HIT!" He held his leg, and Malick fired three more times, he hit two more men, both in their chests

"DAD, WAIT I'M HELPING YOU!" Malick took his medkit off his back and started to get his bullet extraction kit out, but Ais stopped him

"Mal, its just my leg, finish them off, then help me, i cant stop the bleeding..hurry!" Malick nodded then fired one shot, he missed a man, then reloaded

*An hour earlier*

"So were gonna get these weapons, and were gonna run with them? thats not a very sure fire plan, but your sure there isnt anyone there?" Malick and Ais were speaking over a radio with their superior

"Yea, just go in grab them, then get out, its simple, we just need one of the guns, more is better, were going to take it apart and remake them, so hurry" Malick and Ais nodded, and they walked to a small group of building, there was supposed to be a crate of weapons from a gang that left a long time ago, but had very good stolen weapons from the military

"Ok, so a white shed, with a green lock, odd description of where they are, but its detailed, i guess" Malick and Ais looked around for half an hour, then found a shed that had a small green lock, Ais broke it, then they got in, there was a crate of weapons in it, but they were old looking

"Um, how old are these boxs? We didnt bring anything but our pistols, so how do we get it open?" Ais rolled his eyes and kicked the corner of one, it opened and they saw very old Winchesters, that maybe worked, with fully loaded magazines

"What the hell is this? we have guns that can target a person, and autolock, these are from like..world war two" Malick and Ais both took one, along with five magazines each, they left the cabin and closed the door, as they walked out, they saw headlights in the distance

"Malick, go to that building, i think we have company" Ais and Malick ran to a two story building, and got to the second floor, they opened both windows on top, and saw the truck pull up, many people got out of the truck and all of them had loose multicolored clothing

"Wait, this is the gang" Malick nodded then they watched as a man got out of the back and walked past many on the soldiers who had lined up and saluted

"Mal, this the leader of the gang, hes got the orange hat, and the blue tattoo, look" Malick looked over at the man, and Ais was right, the leader had an orange hat, a blue tattoo on his arm and he was very ugly, these all defined the man


	7. Chapter 7

"Ais, we gotta get rid of him, what do we do? our pistols dont work at a distance this large, and the Winchesters are to l-" Malick saw Ais ready his Winchester, then he heard him fire

"AIS!" Ais lowered and was smiling at Malick

"Got him, now lets g-" A bullet shot right above their heads, then more did

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ais laughed then aimed his pistol at the stairs, he heard steps then five men came up, he unloaded his magazine into them, then reloaded

"I'm killing these fuckers, NOW HELP ME!" Malick aimed out of the window and fired his pistol six times, he had four bullets left, and hit three men, they were all dead, there were also more steps coming from the stairs, he turned and shot two men with two bullets each, none of them had guns, just melee weapons, they looked out and saw a pile of the guns, along with three dead bodies, the leader being one of them

"Ok, fourteen more, we got this Mal" The two fired their winchesters for a few minutes, only hitting one man and killing him

"Twelve more, we got this Mal" Malick rolled his eyes, then fired out of the window, as he did he saw Ais fall back holding his leg

"AAHH, MALICK, I'VE BEEN HIT!" Malick took the medkit off his back, then started to take the bullet extraction kit out

"Mal, kill them first, then help me, we cant risk the missions importance, and these guns do pack a punch, hit their chest or head" Malick nodded then fired twice out of the window, he killed two men, then reloaded, he saw two more men then shot them

"Good Mal, keep it up" Malick aimed his gun and fired again, he hit another man then another, only six left

"Almost done dad, i got this" Malick heared another gunshot then saw dust fill the room, the shot came through the wall and hit Ais in the arm

"FUCK! KILL THEM MAL!" Malick started shooting faster and faster, until there were only two men left

"Ok, dad you ok?" Malick saw Ais hold a thumbs up as he was drinking something

"Ok, i need another clip" Ais handed Malick his gun and Malick fired, then killed one man, he fired his last two shots and killed the last soldier

"Lets get you to that truck and get you some help" Malick helped Ais up, and got down to the ground floor, as they were walking to the truck, they heard more gunshots, after they turned, Malick felt Ais go limp, he looked at Ais and saw his back had blood forming on it

"DAD!? DAD!? AIS!" Malick turned and dropped Ais he leapt at the pile of guns and grabbed one, he scanned the area then saw someones foot around corner, he fired at them and they got out of their cover, he shot them four times in the chest, and then ran to Ais

"AIS! DAD! DAD!? dad.." Malick fell to his knees and shook Ais's body, he waited for two hours then started crying, he heard two cars pull up and eight doors close, he put his hand behind him and laid on the ground

"MALICK!? AIS!?" Malick heard his superiors voice, he looked up and saw many soldiers, while there were two who looked rather smug, one was smoking a cigar, and the other was holding a large rifle

"MALICK WHAT HAPPENED!?" Malick stood and wiped his face

"Sir, we were ambushed, dad w- captain Ais was KIA and i tried to get him to w-" Malicks knees wobbled then he fell again and started crying, he heard someone whisper to another guy, then he two pairs of feet in front of him

"Come on bud, we need you, were your new partners" He looked up and saw two men, both with black hair, one had blue eyes, and the other had brown, he stood a looked at Ais, he walked over to him and flipped him over, his father was smiling and his eyes were open with a little bit of liquid on his cheeks

"Ais..come on dad, get up please" Malick hugged Ais, then waited, nothing happened, he held on and let his tears fall onto his fallen father, he waited for a few minutes then someone tried to pull him off

"LET GO!" Malick swiped at their arm, and they caught it, then twisted it

"YOU THINK THAT HURTS!? I'LL SHOW YOU PAIN!" Malick turned and punched whoever was behind him in the jaw, they stumbled back and another person punched at him, Malick passed their arm and lowered himself then shot up and grabbed their throat, they flew up then he smashed their head into the ground

"MALICK STOP!" Malick turned and saw his superior walked up to him, he stood and both soldiers got up

"These are your knew partners, DONT KILL THEM BEFORE YOU MEET! this is Jak Steel-Smith, and Dennis Fragger" Malick took a deep breath then said

"Sorry, i just saw my father get killed, and he died in my arms, so if I'm being rude, my fucking apologies" Malick extended his arm and someone grabbed his elbow them bumped his chest, then another did the same

"No problem, i didnt know he was your father, I'm sorry, but you have to move on" Malick was still looking down, then looked up, those were the same words Ais said to him when he became his father

"You sound exactly like him, heh, are you two related?" Malick saw the man was rather young, maybe eighteen

"No, sorry, but me friend Den, he's pretty Asian" Den smacked the back of Jaks head then said

"Not Asian at all, sorry to crush your dreams, but also sorry about your father" Malick lifted his father up and Jak looked at Den

"You need help bud?" Malick looked back and smiled, then shook his head

"My mother needs to see this" Jak and Den both felt something cold touch their backs, then they felt bad for Malick

After Malick has been taken to his home, and he explained what happened, Amanda comes out of their house then runs to Ais

"AIS!" She shakes his shoulders then hugs him, Malick starts to cry and Amanda hugs him

"Malick how did this happen?" Malick explained the situation, while they sat, holding Ais, then they felt him move, he started to breath then coughed blood

"DAD!?" Malick held his head, and Ais smiled weakly

"Fuck, you need to help me" Malick nodded then Amanda ran into the house and came back with a very large suitcase for medical needs, Jak and Den walked over and started to help as well

After they retrieve all of the bullets and fix his wounds, he is stabalized

"Dad, why did you do that? you acted like you were dead" Ais smiled once again then shook his head

"No, i was dead, but when i was, all i saw was you Malick, you were holding something, but when i got closer it hurt, and eventually i was able to see what it was, i asked you to stop crying, and after i almost passed out in the...dead zone, i was somewhere else, and i saw Amanda, so i tried to wake myself up, and when i did, i felt horrible, but i could hear you, so i lifted myself up and I'm here now, some odd things have happened but that is one odd death" Amanda kissed Ais and hugged him

"Malick, were your new partners, and brothers, there is still a war to fight, but your father wont be in it, he's been running to long, and he needs to take a break, when he is healed and if his age allows him, then he can come back" Malick nodded then they walked back to the car, as an ambulance was coming

The three of them were driven to a very large camp, and Malick followed Den, Jak followed behind both

"So how long have you two been in the military?" Jak held up a circle with his hand then Malick chuckled

"Ah so your a new guy huh? how old are you?" Jak pointed to Den then Malick looked back at him

"Ask Den how long he's been in" Den held up both hands, then gave Jak the finger

"So how old are you?" Den looked back at Jak and waited

"Eighteen" Malick had just turned twenty one, and Den was still turned around

"How about you?" Malick said twenty one then Den nodded and turned back around

"Twenty five, were all young, but Jak is our little guy, so we gotta get him through this, were all being sent into the Navy, as snipers, so lets get to know each other" Den held his hands up and then smacked them together

"What was that supposed to do?" Den held a finger up, then pointed at Jaks holster

"Watch" Den clapped again and it shook

"What that hell? how did you do that?" Malick saw Den smile then he showed his hands, he had two blue little circles on them

"Matter manipulators, i may be big, but i can hide things well, so if something of yours goes missing, ask me to find it, or just accuse me, i might have it" Malick smiled then thought of what he could do to "break the ice"

"Ok, well you guys need to know this, i sleep heavy, and my camo is not good, buts its getting better, my specialty is tracking one hundred percent, so if we need to find someone, you help me get anything on them, i can find them" Jak nodded and Den did

"Well, I'm knew, but i was the best marksmen in the entire course, each camp, i excelled in, so if you need me to spot something, just tell me, or if you need anything to be analyzed or read, and you cant read it, ask me" Jak saw Malick laugh a little

"Whats so funny there?" Malick turned and walked backwards

"Well, you say your the best shot, but you havent seen me shoot, so i dont know" Jak smirked then took his pistol out and pointed at air

"Point to anything, I'll hit it the second you finish the word" Malick thought of something then he saw a dragon fly

"Dragon f-" Jak shot and Malick watched as the wings fell to the ground

"Anything else?" Den started laughing then pointed to Jak

"How bout one of those? there so small you couldnt hit it with a ballistic scope an inch away from it" Jak flipped him the finger, then Den turned and Malick picked the wings up

"Thats amazing, but where did you shoot?" Jak pointed up, the bullet had gone up through the dragon fly

"Wow, you need to teach me that, we could all teach each other something, right?" Den shrugged and Jak nodded, they arrived at a large tent and entered

"Ok, first mission together, were invading a hospital, were finding someone and getting intel on them, then were getting some sort of disease extinguished" Malicks jaw dropped when he saw the guns and the other gear that was in it, there were also three silver cubes on the table

"What is all this?" Den pointed to a sign, that read, reserved navy sniper gear, use for weapons of war ops

"Wait, the disease is a weapon of war?" Jak nodded and Den handed them their gear, while getting his

"So where is it?" Den then pointed to a map, it was in Ulster, at the lower left in Fermanagh

"How do we get there then? we cant drive" Den sighed then said

"Are you knew to this? were military personnel, we have plans and jets" Malick smiled, he had never been on a plane or jet for themselves, so he was excited

"And we parachute in" Malicks body had goosebumps form on it

"P-Parachute?" Den groaned then pointed at three parachutes

"No more questions, just gear up, and follow Jak, he knows where the plane is" Malick gulped then geared up, and got his parachute on

After they got to the plane, they boarded it and were in the air

"So, follow me, and make sure your close, when your to close, just pull on your teathers or handles, and youll slow down, be wary of whos behind you though, and be safe" Jak saw Den and Malick nod, then he smacked the side of the plane twice

"Ready boys?" Malick and Den stood up and the back opened

"Den you lead him to the disease, then to the hospital when we land ok?" Den gave him a thumbs up and they all jumped, Jak dove down, then pulled his chute, Den did the same, and Malick pulled it very early, so he was far behind

"OI MALICK, TUG YOUR HANDLES TWICE, THEN DO IT UNTIL YOUR BEHIND US" Malick did as he was told then got behind them


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them landed, and they readied their weapons

"Malick, do you parachute at all during your training?" Malick shook his head and Den aahhed

"Well, at least you didnt die eh?" Malick nodded then they began walking

"Ok, so Den you know you location?" Den held up a map then turned and Malick followed

"See you guys in a while, i gotta get the intel on that disease, all i gotta do is tie him up" Den flipped him the finger, and Jak laughed then disapeared behind some trees

"Does Jak know you well? cause you two act like best friends" Den laughed then took his silver cube out

"We've met around thirty times, and everytime we meet and do our mission, we do it better than anyone ever could, but we also heard of you, your father and you were very useful during the war, like eight nine, years ago, and you still are, but you've only gotten better, and with us three as the main squad, we can do anything" Malick smiled and laughed as well

"Ok, so I'm getting rid of some disease? how?" Den sighed then handed him three grenades and a gas mask

"Text us when you get to them, when you do, i'll tell you what to do, you should know though" Malicks smiled went away and he took the grenade then walked in silence for a few minutes

"Follow the red line on your PDA, and when you get there TEXT ME!" Malick nodded then began to run to the marker, and Den did the same for his

After they all arrived Jak texted the group

"Ok, I'm at the room, the guys in here with me, what do i ask?" Den responded quickly and in a violent way

"Cut a finger off, for every bit of intel you THINK he's holding back" Jak laughed then responded rather dark

"Ok, how about toes?" Den sent a winking emoji and Malick cringed

Jaks current objective

"Buddy, ol pal, how are you?" Jak turned to a man with a bruisedd face, and a broken arm

"Fuck you, what do you want?" Jak laughed then picked a bat up he had been using to loosen his lips

"Well, you know that virus you created? what does it do EXACTLY?" The man looked at him odd, then smiled

"Ok, so the virus is a very strong super soldier serum, but we were testing it, and it didnt work, you need two vials, and when you drink them, you can heal any wound, but if you dont drink them in the same minute somthing bad happens, and we wanted to know how it happened, so we waited, and we got results, we wanted to create one where you got the power either way, no time at all, and only one man has that serum, its in his left coat pocket, but he is so far from here, he'll never be seen again" Jak smiled then walked up to the man and took his glove off

"Ah, so you dont think i can make you tell me his name? or do you think this is my first time torturing somone?" The mans smile went away, and Jak punched him in the jaw

"His name?" The man laughed and Jak punched him multiple times, until he knew his jaw was broken, then he got a knife out

"You dont know his name?" The man laughed sort of gurgling then Jak saw Den text him

"I'm at the hospital, and i have the charges set" Den was wlaking out of the hospital now

At Dens location

"Ok, whenever your ready" Den walked out of the abandoned hospital, and looked back, it was supposed to be where a serum was being made, and being tested on

"Boom baby" Den hit the trigger, and the building exploded into a million or more pieces

"HELL YE-" Den heard someone scream, and he turned to the building back

"The hell?!" Den ran to the back and saw there was a cellar door, it had rubble covering it and in it

"Hello?" Den heard people yelling for help

"HELP WERE IN THE LAB STILL!" Den knew these were the disease creators now, so he got two grenades and dropped one in then threw the other, the earth below him crumbled and he jumped to solid earth

"Well i better get something for doing that, i feel like James Bond or something" Den walked back to the area of dropping, and Jak was heading there to, so Malick was the last one to do his job

Malicks current mission

"I'm here, and all i see is a big tent with..a lot of blood on the inside" Den responded immediatly

"PUT YOUR MASK ON!" Malick did so, then told him he had

"Ok, go to the tent and throw grenades at it, dont go in, just do what i say" Malick wanted to know why he couldnt, so he went into the tent, and saw hundreds of children, with big orange body parts, some had missing limbs, and others werent moving

"HOLY FUCK!" Malick texted Den, but before he hit send, he deleted it, and set the grenades in three spots, he pulled the pin on one he had, and threw it in, he ran away and saw the other three explode, then screams came, and faded slowly

"DEN THEY WERE KIDS!" Jak texted back almost instantly

"YOU KILLED KIDS!?" Malick responded with yes then Jak said

"GET BACK HERE NOW, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Malick felt cold then ran back to the drop point

Malick returned to the drop point, feeling cold and sick

"MALICK!" Jak ran over and punched Malick in the stomach

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Malick ignored the punch and showed a picture he took to Jak, Jak gagged then vomited over into a bush

"What are those t-" Jak vomited again, then Malick explained what he saw

"Those were not kids, that serum was for super soldiers, and they were making the serum so it didnt do that, some guy in Munster is carrying it around, or was, the man said he doesnt remember when he made it, but he made it a LONG time ago, so the original one had probably been drank, but thats the only serum ever used and successfully made" Malick felt better but only because there was one less person with that problem

"Jak, i know your angry, but those were kids, and he put them out of their misery, they were mostly dead anyway" Jak nodded and they all waited for their plane to come and pick them up at the airport that was very poorly made, so it was perfect for a base hide away

The plane got to them and they all got on, their mission time was very short, but they did it in less than a fourth of it

*Eight years later years later*

"Ok, you boys got me favorite?" Malick laughed then handed Jak a bottle of rum

"What to do you think ya dumb eejit?" Jak clinked Malicks bottle of whiskey, then drank his

"Oi, you see them? i can and i see Matthew" Den pointed into a window where many men were entering and beginning to sit, it was a very well known pub, and Matthew was doing some business there

"Ok, so i got Matthew, you guya wanna fight over your victims or just go ahead and shoot?" They heard glass shatter and both Malick and Jak turned to Den he had shot Matthew

"SHOOT NOW YOU BLOODY EEJITS!" They all shot multiple times, killing everyone in the bar

"Holy shit that was int-" The door behind them on the roof slammed open and Malick turned with Den

"Get them" Malick stood then felt many bullets enter his body, he blinked then saw black

Jak POV

"DEN, MALICK! GAH!" Jak saw the two of is friends fall down, then something entered his shoulder and leg

"WAIT! You turn around, slowly, and if you move to quick, i'll kill you" Jak had heard this voice before, it was Matthews second in command Dargon

"Ok, Ok, shoot me if you dare, you eejits" Jak turned and saw Dargon, Dargon smiled and said

"Jak, how are you pal? long time no see, and i see that you some how killed M-" Jak drew his pistol in a second and grabbed all of his gear then shot Dargon in the head, he jumped off the back and landed on something

"The hell? I'M ALIVE, YAHOO!" Jak jumped up, then regretted it, feeling the pain in his leg

"Fuck, i need to get me wounds well wrapped" Jak entered and alley and started to fix his leg and shoulder

Malick POV

"JAK! What are you doing its me Malick!" Jak was in front of Malick but he looked different, and had his hand held out

"What are you doin, how did we get here, and wheres Den?" Malick smiled then looked behind Jak, he saw a tiger and some other animals

"Jak, dont move you have a tiger behind you, just stand still" Malick felt around his pants holster, then pulled a long revolver out, and aimed it at the tiger, but as he pulled the trigger Jak got in the way and the bullet entered his cheek bone

"JAK!" Malick dropped the gun and lowered to Jak, he shook Jak then saw something odd, Jaks face was, rebuilding itself

"What the hell!?" Malick stood up and backed away, he saw Jak stand up and put his hands in the air

"Malick calm down, just breath and listen to me" Malick looked back behind him and saw a window

"Jak, what the fuck is going on?! where are we?" Malick saw the other animals and just ran at the window he jumped through and Jak ran after, Malick felt Jak grab his bag, then he put his fists up

"Jak, dont make me fight you, I'm training you still, remember?" Jak did look different, a lot different

"Malick, just stop, and calm down, look" Jak pulled his shirt collar down, and revealed a red star

"J-Jak, whats happening?" Malick saw his star on his collar bone, and Jak held his hand out

"Give me your suit and weapons, ok?" Malick knew Jak and Den made a promise with him, that you never give your weapons to anyone, even them

"O-ok, but whats going on?" Malick handed the two things to Jak, and as he did, he pulled a pin on his bag and ran

"MALICK!" Jak ran after Malick and threw the bag in the air, it exploded and shrapnel went into his legs, and arms

"YOUR NOT JAK, YOU LIER!" Malick took his concealed revolver out, and ran, after an hour he found a parking lot, and hid under one of the cars

"Malick, i know your here, i can hear you breathing" Malick was watching Jak get closer, and when could Jak hear that, he could see very well, but hearing?

Malick saw him turn, so Malick got up and out from under the car and shot Jak in the back with all of his bullets, and just like before, they were spit out of his back

"Malick, stop, dont do anything, your sa-" Malick felt something enter his neck, he turned and saw what looked like a ninja

"What the fu-" Malick saw black as he pulled the dart out and hit the ground

Jak POV

"Yea Rex, nice job, now lets get him h-" Jak felt something hit his head, and then he saw Jorgan

"No" Jak hit the ground and everything went black, he woke up to Rex shaking him

"JAK!" Jak looked up and Rex, he looked higher and saw rope hanging from a light

"Wha-what happened?" Jak felt Rex lift him up then he said

"We dont know, but we need to get you something to drink, you look horrible and you were knocked out" Jak felt something in his stomach, something warm

"What is that?" Jak looked at his belly, and it was covered in blood, his shirt was all red, and his pants as well, he had something around his neck, and when he took it off, he saw it was a noose

"Rex, what just went down?" Rex ignored him and kept walking


	9. Chapter 9

Malicks current location

"Wha-what the hell? where am i?" Malick looked around and saw a room with blood and tile on the floor, it smelled like chemicals which burnt his nose, and he back was very cold

"What is that?" Malick tried to lift his arm, but couldnt, it was strapped down

"HEY! WHERE AM I!?" Malick heard a door open, then he turned to it, the ninja looking person from before, was standing there, they had an odd looking vial, and had a tail

"What the hell are you!?" The person laughed then walked closer

"No, what you say is, hello how are you, then i say, i am swell, how are you?" Malick felt intimidated, so he nodded his head

"Good, my name is Jorgan, nice to meet you Mr..." Malick thought then he smiled

"Fuck you" Jorgan smiled back and walked closer

"Well, your just like Jak, how nice, i suppose, thats why you shot him correct?" Malick was confused, that question made no sense what so ever

"Um, yes?" Jorgan nodded, and smiled at him

"So, you know what show your on correct?" Malick shook his head and Jorgan laughed

"The Infinite Trials, of course" Malick looked confused then Jorgan raised an eyebrow

"Not a fan? or havent heard of it?" Malick held two fingers in the air then Jorgan laughed again

"Ah, so you dont know what we do, thats great, you'll be in for a real treat" Malick was trying to think of something to say then thought

"You sure I'll be getting the treat? if your a good pussy, you might get on" Jorgan laughed again, then punched Malick in the jaw

"I make the jokes, and you dont get to tell me what i do, now open wide" Malick was wondering what he meant, so he closed his eyes, and his mouth

"You make this so difficult, Jak and Art were stupid enough to do this, but you arnt, your special" Jorgan grabbed Malick by his jaw using his claws to dig into his face, then opened his eye, and injected the shot into it

"AAHH, WHAT THE HELL!?" Malick felt like he was on fire, then he felt warm, and after that, he felt normal again

"What was that?!" He was panting and wheezing from the pain and the yelling, then Jorgan laughed

"You sure dont act like Jak, when your in pain, but that just means we get to have more fun" Someone came in and Malick thought they looked like a bunny

"Oh, hello Mr. Sifden, how are you?" Sifden was now next to Jorgan and he was indeed a bunny, almost up to Malicks chest

"Good Jorgan, how are you?" Jorgan smiled then nodded at the bunny

"I'm swell, now before we start, we need your name Mr...?" Jorgan saw Malick cough then he said

"M-Malick" Jorgan smiled and Sifden jumped up, then kicked Malick in the ribs, he felt like all of his bones had just broken, and they were bruised

"AAAHHHAHAHAHAHA, PRICK!" Sifden laughed with Jorgan then a wolf snapped

"Alright you two, dont have to much fun, see you in a while" Jorgan left the room and as he closed the door Sifden said

"Hello mammals of Zootopia, how are you?...I'm fine thank you, so as some of you may know, i am Frederick Sifden, the husband of Hagen Sifden, the best fighter in Zootopia, or the world, today on The Infinite Trials, we have a very special guest, Mr. Malick, a very good friend of Jak Steel-Smiths, Malick why dont you say hi to everyone" Malick looked up and held his middle finger up

"Fuck you" Malick smirked then Sifden came over and kicked him in the leg, it felt broken

"FUCK!" Malick tried to grab his leg but couldnt, his hands were bound, and he felt something in his leg, moving

"WHAT IS THAT!?" The pain in Malicks leg, slowly went away, but after a few minutes, it was healed, and there was no more pain

"What, what did you do to me?" Sifden walked over to a table, and started to search for tools, Malick waited and saw Sifden walking back, holding what looked like, hedge clippers

"So, Malick, how do you like your hands? are they important to you? something you need?" Malick opened his mouth to curse at him, but closed it and shook his head

"Not much, their just what i use to drink, and shoot stuff, i usually use my legs to fight, my kicks are very powerful" Sifden raised one of his eyebrows, and smiled smugly

"Your a horrible lier, Jak was so much better at everything your bad at, especially taking a hit" Sifden walked over to Malick and positioned Malicks wrist between the blades

"So you dont need these do you?" Malick pointed to his legs, then shook his head

"N-no, i just need my legs, if i cant drink or shoot stuff thats fine, but my legs are worth so much more than my h-" Sifden pushed the clippers handle together, and let them sit

"AAHH FUCK!" Malick felt the blades enter his wrist, they were in about two centimeters

"AHAHAHAHAAA, STOP!" Malick shook around, then Sifden squeezed a little more, and a little more, until Malick couldnt feel his hand anymore

"MY HAND!" Malick almost passed out when he saw it hit the floor and roll a few inches forward

"Oh, relax, it will grow back..i think" Malicks jaw dropped

"DID YOU JUST SAY IT WOULD GROW BACK!? ITS A FUCKING HAND! THOSE DONT GROW BACK, JUST A ONE TIME DEAL!" Malicks wrist felt odd, and Malick looked back at ti, it had something white slowly protruding out of it, then Sifden threw something on it, a yellow brown liquid, it stopped and continued, so much slowly, like a snail doing the mile

"Malick, shut up, and dont move, i gotta get this real quick" Sifden moved the clippers over, and Malick felt them on his other wrist, he shook more then felt a sharp pain in his wrist, then it went away, and Sifden threw more liquid on it

"Ok, now lets open you up, and see whats inside" Sifden clicked something on the bottom of the tables side, then the table fell back and stopped, Sifden hopped onto the table next to Malick then examined him

"Hmm, i know just the tool for this" Sifden got up and went over to the table again, he found something long and blue, then walked over to a wall and plugged it in, he came back and Malick saw the tool, it was a angle grinder

"Ok, Malick ready to be opened?" Sifden turned the tool on and Malick started to squirm, he bagan to cry and he felt the blade cut part of his shirt, then Jorgan busted through the doors

"WAIT!" Sifden jumped a little and moved forward, cutting into Malick and making him scream, he felt the angle grinder mixing his insides up, then he felt nothing, Jorgan walked over and Malick was panting hard, he took out a colored syringe Malick couldnt see and injected it into his eye, he felt buzzy, then hot and Jorgan pulled Sifden back

"AAAHHH" Malick saw electricty shoot from the angle grinder and into the plug, it didnt work when Sifden tried to turn it back on, then Jorgan held a glass of water in front of him

"You want some water Malick?" Malick shook his head and Sifden looked puzzled

"Alright then, lets give him some water" Jorgan dumped the water into Malick, then Malick got hot again, the shocking came back and it felt horrible, like he had been shocked with one million volts of electricity

"Mr. Sifden, if you would like, i have more water for you, just over there" Jorgan handed Sifden the glass then pointed to a bucket of water next to the door

"Thank you Jorgan, i think he would love some more water" Malick shook his head weakly then Sifden walked over and got the bucket to bring to Malick, he set it next to him, and then switched the table back, after he had switched it back, he found a chair, then sat in it, after throwing five cups of water on Malick, making him shock himself for hours, and Sifden laughed each time, but after a while, he got on his phone and then looked up at Malick if he shocked himself

*Three hours later*

Hmm, ok Malick, i think we should play a little game, what do you say bud?" Malick thought then shocked himself, he nodded and Sifden stood up

"JORGAN, COME HERE!" Jorgan came in, and Sifden talked with him, after a while, Jorgan came over and cut Malicks shirt with his claws, then took it off and dried him off

"Thank you Jorgan, that will be all" Jorgan nodded then left

"Ok, so this game, its sort of like a trivia game, but with penaltys, so i will ask you some questions, and you will answer them, if i think your wrong, or lieing, all i'll do is pour a glass of water on you, and if you get it right, i will ask another, and if you get the majority right, i'll let you out, and you can fight me, but if you hit me, you will get a green syringe to speed your healing, just more fun for us, and if i hit you, your going to take a random, untested syringe, deal?" Sifden saw Malick nod slowly, then he bagan asking his questions

*After asking the questions, Sifden has freed Malick, and is taking him somewhere*

"Ok, Malick, come with me, and we can fight" Malick fell to the ground when Sifden let him go, then two wolves came by and picked him up, another came in and took the camera following them

"S-Sifden, what are we going to fight in?" Sifden held a finger up then continued walking, they arrived at a small door, and Sifden opened it, revealing a ring of wolves, and Jorgan leaning on a crate, the room had many cargo crates in them, each one in a specific spot, and in color

"Where are we?" Sifden lifted his hand, and the wolves threw Malick in front of him, then Sifden dragged him into the circle

"Were in the main area, now get up, and fight me" Malick got up, and held his hands up, he was tired and he didnt feel well

"Whenver your ready" Malick ran at Sifden who stayed still, then as Malick swung, Sifden kicked him in the chest, and Malick flew back a few feet

"You said you were like Jak, he never let me hit him once, even after he was beaten to a pulp, he was weaker than you, and he still won, your nothing like him, your pathetic" Malick stood and felt something on his chest, it stung and he saw he had a cut on the left side of his chest

"Wha-what the h-" Malick looked up and saw Sifden kick, Malick blocked it, then punched him in the head, he hit him two more times, then Sifden jumped back, and looked angry

"Three for you, one for you" Malick nodded then Sifden ran at him and attacked

*After the fight*

"Alright Jorgan, he needs four of each, lets see them" Jorgan ordered two wolves to get him the syringes, then he gave them to Sifden

"Ok, Malick take them, i want to see what happens" Malick took the syringes and took each one slowly, first the green, then the white clear ones

"AAAHHH!" Malick felt his body burst into flames, it felt like he was on fire, he felt something on the bottom of his back, slowly pushing against his pants, while his feet and hands also hurt, his face was is so much pain, he couldnt feel it, but as soon as it started it ended

"What the hell was that?!" Malick removed his hands from his body, then saw they were black, and covered in fur

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Malick jumped back, trying to get the fur off him, Jorgan and Sifden laughed then watched

"YOUR ONE OF US NOW MALICK!" Malick looked at Jorgan then ran at him, but right before he was going to hit him, he saw something cover his eye, and Jorgan moved

"WHAT THE HELL!? HE HAS ARMOR, GET HIM!" All the wolves piled onto him, the camera wolf included, and then Malick felt his body burn, and all the wolves fell to the ground motionless

"I SAID GET HIM!" Malick ran at a wall, and hoped it could brake, then felt something hit his back, it was a bullet but it tinked off, and he looked behind him, there were four wolves chasing him with guns

"SHIT I'M A WOLF RIGHT!?" Malick looked down, then jumped forward and landed on his paws, he ran on all fours, running faster and faster, maintaining a certain speed, but the wolves were still behind him


	10. Chapter 10

Continue the story in chapter one hundred of The Last Soldier, the part of Malick escaping will be around the beginning, so go read that and see what happens, i hope you enjoyed Malicks back story, and Dens little parts, but it was mainly for Malick, Den had his back story given, but he doesnt get a story to himself, so there, now go read The Last Soldier, and get the chapter one hundred, or just carry on from that chapter, enjoy -Den


End file.
